


How You Get The Girl

by discoverylesbian



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Like so much, not beta read sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoverylesbian/pseuds/discoverylesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>// Say it's been a long six months<br/>And you were too afraid to tell her what you want<br/>And that's how it works<br/>It's how you get the girl<br/>And then you say</p>
<p>I want you for worse or for better<br/>I would wait for ever and ever<br/>Broke your heart, I'll put it back together //</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Get The Girl

Some people may describe America as careless, or brash. She makes decisions fast and doesn't always stick around to see the consequences.  
She'd rather punch a hole to another universe than have a serious conversation about feelings.

Kate knows all this, but she'd never delete the photos of them from her phone and she'd never, not even if she was asked a billion times, want to do anything different.  
Kate's made mistakes too, a lot, she's borrowed Clint's catchphrase of 'this looks bad,' too many times and ran away to LA with little possessions and a dog.

When America shows up in LA, it's a warm day, Kate's just gotten back to her caravan ("It's quaint, and mine," She tells Billy over the phone) after taking Lucky for a long walk. At first she doesn't notice the girl with messy hair and ripped jeans sitting on the roof, she just unleashes Lucky, and heads inside. Kate throws her keys at her bedside table and begins to make herself coffee, thinking that it's way too late in the afternoon for her to still be so tired. America jumps down from Kate's roof and pets Lucky a little before quietly knocking on Kate's door.

"You look worse than I feel."  
"You always were the best at compliments, princess."  
“I’m around anytime you need a pick-me-up.” Kate curls a strand of America’s hair around her finger and lets it spring back up before stepping aside so America can step through the doorway.

Kate leaves America to do what she pleases and returns to the kitchen to pour the both of them a cup of coffee.  
Kate always grimaces when she makes America's coffee, honestly that much sugar can't be healthy even for a basically immortal inter dimensional princess. America is playing with Kate's phone when Kate carries the coffee to the table. Kate's phone is silently placed on the table and Kate's favourite mug takes it's place in America's hands. They're avoiding each other's eyes, Kate's are watching the dust particles dance in the sunlight from the open door and America is still watching Kate's phones, waiting for Kate to ask why she had it.

The silence is heavy, tense, not comfortable like it used to be.  
There are things left unsaid instead of things that don't need to be said.

"Your passcodes still the same."   
"Bet yours hasn't changed."   
Kate was with America when she brought her replacement phone after one of Billy's spells went a little wrong. She'd made the passcode her name as a joke but America never changed it. America still doesn't look up to meet Kate's eyes.

"I'm not ashamed of loving you." is mumbled into America's coffee cup.  
"No, just afraid."  
"Kate..." America raises her head, to make eye contact and try to show Kate her feelings that way, it’s easier, safer, but at the first sign of movement Kate had looked away, focusing intently on the shadow of clouds through the window.  
“Please?”   
“What do you want ‘Merica?”  
“Look at me?” America says, but it’s a question, and she’d understand if Kate didn't want to meet her eyes.  
Kate blinks a couple times, slowly, before sighing and raising her eyes to stare at America, “That all?” she says, snark loud in her voice.   
America’s eyes roll, “Kate, please talk to me.”  
“Why?”   
“Fuck! Kate, maybe because communication is important in relationships? Maybe because you clearly want to yell at me?”

“I don’t want to yell at you.” Kate whispers.  
“Then what do _you_ want, Katie?”

The whole caravan is quiet and neither is paying attention to Lucky’s soft noises outside. Kate’s eyes wander away from America’s again, and America’s have fallen to the floor. Her feet are drawing patterns along Kate’s floor, tracing out words she thinks she should have said, but might be useless now.   
Kate’s eyes are watching America’s feet, reading the words with a focus previously reserved for bad guys (and Clint).

America’s movements get smaller, like she’s writing in fine print, ‘i love you,’ and her smile ends with the sentence.  
But Kate's foot is tracing out a reflection of ‘i love you too.’   
And Kate knows they've got a long way to go, and they’ll both need to work for it, but maybe it’ll be worth it to try.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kate's phone passcode is totally hero.   
> / this hasn't been beta read, so please let me know if you see any mistakes or any such things.   
> I'm also not entirely sure I'm happy with the beginning so it may change.


End file.
